wifflefandomcom-20200213-history
Strikeout
outfielder Adam Dunn strikes out swinging to Atlanta Braves pitcher John Smoltz (not pictured). Smoltz recorded 10 strikeouts in this start, three against Dunn.]] In baseball or softball, a strikeout or strike out (denoted by SO or K') occurs when the batter receives three strikes during his time at bat. Strikeouts are associated with dominance on the part of the pitcher and/or incompetence on the part of the batter, although for power hitters it is recognized that the style of swing that generates home runs also leaves the batter somewhat susceptible to striking out. Rules softball team gets a strikeout against Penn State to end the game, February 15, 2008.]] A pitcher receives credit for (and a batter is charged with) a strikeout on any third strike, but a batter is out only if any of the following is true: # the third strike is pitched and caught in flight by the catcher (including foul tips); # on any third strike, if a baserunner is on first and there are fewer than two outs; # the third strike is bunted foul and is not caught by a fielder If the third strike is not caught and there are two outs, or fewer than two outs and no baserunner on first, the batter becomes a runner. Thus, it is possible for a batter to strike out, but still reach base safely if the catcher fails or is unable to catch the third strike cleanly and cannot tag out the batter or force him out at first base (in Japan this is called ''furinige（）, i.e. swing and escape). As a result, pitchers have occasionally been able to record four strikeouts in one half-inning. In scoring, a swinging strikeout is recorded as a K, or a '''K-S. A strikeout looking (where the batter does not swing at a pitch that the umpire then calls strike three) is sometimes scored with a backwards K. The use of "K" for a strikeout was invented by Henry Chadwick, a newspaper journalist who is widely credited as the originator of the box score and the baseball scorecard. Both the box score and scorecard persist largely unchanged to this day, as the game itself is largely unchanged except for the number of balls and strikes allowed to the pitcher and batter. The letter "S" was used to coin "sacrifice" so Mr. Chadwick decided to use "K", with "K" being the last letter in "struck." Mr. Chadwick also invented many other baseball scoring abbreviations, such as using numbers to designate player positions (progressing from the battery, pitcher 1 and catcher 2, through the infield, with the shortstop counted after the basemen, at number 6, to the right fielder 9). That Mr. Chadwick first established the convention of using the "K" abbreviation is well-founded, with reliable and authentic primary materials surviving (see citation above). Those unaware of Mr. Chadwick's contributions have speculated that "K" was derived from the 19th century pitcher Matt Kilroy's last name. If not for the evidence supporting Mr. Chadwick's earlier use of "K", this speculation would be reasonable: Kilroy did much to raise the prominence of the strikeout, setting an all-time record of 513 strikeouts in 1886, only two years after overhand pitching was permitted. Kilroy's record, however, is forever confined to its era: the pitcher's mound during his record-setting season was only from the batter; it was moved to its current distance of 60'6" in 1893. The modern record (1901-) is 383 strikeouts, held by Nolan Ryan, one better than Sandy Koufax's 382. Although some people use "K" to record pitchers' strikeouts, "SO" is the official abbreviation used by Major League Baseball. In addition, "K" is still commonly used by fans and enthusiasts for purposes other than official record-keeping. In one baseball ritual, fans at the ballpark who are seated in view of the batter (and the television cameras) attach a succession of small "K" signs to the nearest railing, one added for every strikeout notched by the home team's pitcher. As is traditional for those who keep a record of the game on paper, the "K" is placed backwards in cases where the batter strikes out looking. Virtually every televised display of a major league game in which a pitcher registers a high number of strikeouts (7 or 8) will include a shot of a fan's strikeout display, and if the pitcher continues to strike out batters, the display often will be shown following every strikeout. In the event that a known "strikeout pitcher" is on the mound, the strikeout display will be televised on from the beginning. History The strikeout is as old as baseball itself. Alexander Cartwright's Knickerbocker Rules, drawn up in 1845 and considered the foundation of the modern game, define the strikeout as follows: Three balls being struck at and missed and the last one caught, is a hand-out; if not caught is considered fair, and the striker bound to run. (Rule #11) This is essentially the same rule in use today, with the addition of the called strike (1858) and the provision that the batter is automatically out if there are fewer than two out and a runner on first. In 1880, the rules were changed to specify that a third strike had to be caught on the fly. In 1887, the number of strikes for an out was changed to four, but promptly changed back to three the next season. A foul bunt was classified as a strike in 1894, and a foul tip in 1895. Jargon and slang A swinging strikeout is often called a whiff and a batter who is struck out by a fastball is often said to have been blown away. A batter who strikes out on a swung third strike is said to have been fanned. When a batter takes a called third strike it is called a punchout, describing the plate umpire's punching motion on a called third strike, which resembles the motion most umpires use to call a baserunner out, but is usually more vigorous, perhaps reflecting an unspoken belief that looking at a third strike is somewhat more blameworthy than making any other out. On a called third strike, it is said that the batter was caught looking or that he looked at a strike. Typically, a called third strike can be somewhat more embarrassing for a batter, as it shows that he was either fooled by the pitcher, or even worse, had a moment of hesitation. Sports commentators have also been known to refer to it as browsing if the batter did not move his bat at all. A pitcher is said to strike out the side when he retires all three batters in a half inning by striking them out. A batter that takes the third strike looking, especially on a breaking pitch, such as a slider or a curveball, that appears to be out of the strike zone but drops in before the batter can get the bat off his shoulders, can be said to have been frozen. In slang, when a batter strikes out three times in a game, he is said to have completed a hat trick or a "silver sombrero." If he strikes out four times, it is a "Golden sombrero". He receives the ''Olympic Rings or a "Texas Star" for striking out five times and the "horn" for striking out six times in a game - a rare occurrence, which in the history of major league play has only been accomplished in extra innings games. Some pitchers who specialize in strikeouts have acquired nicknames including the letter "K". Milwaukee Brewers closer Francisco Cordero is known as "Koko", Dwight Gooden was known as "Doctor K". Francisco Rodriguez is known as "K-Rod". Roger Clemens has taken the "K" name to an extreme, naming his four sons Koby, Kory, Kacy, and Kody. (Koby was drafted as a third baseman by the Houston Astros organization at the age of 18). Four strikeouts in an inning If a third strike is not caught by the catcher (and is not tipped), it is a strikeout, and the at-bat is over. However, with first base open or with two outs, the batter is not out until tagged out or forced out. On a wild pitch or passed ball the batter can often advance to first base safely. If a runner is at first base and there are less than two outs, the batter is automatically out, as with the infield fly rule. If there are two outs, another runner may be forced out as with any other ball in play. If the runner reaches first base safely, there is no out, but the pitcher is still credited with a strikeout. It is thus possible for a pitcher to throw four (or more) strikeouts in an inning. The first major leaguer to be credited with the feat was Jon Andre of the New York Giants on October 4, 1888. The feat was once rare, occurring only five times before 1956, but is now so common that it happened six times in 1999. Chuck Finley did it on May 12 and August 15, 1999 with the Anaheim Angels, and then for a third time on April 16, 2000 with the Cleveland Indians. Finley is the only player to pitch four strikeouts in an inning more than once. Kerry Wood of the Chicago Cubs struck out 4 in an inning in 2002, but in his case, 2 batters reached base due to passed balls by his catcher Todd Hundley. This recent increase in the occurrence of the four-strikeout inning may well be credited to the increase in usage of the split-finger fastball and forkball, both pitches that end up in the dirt at the plate when effective and often are difficult to handle for catchers. With any runners advancing to leave first base open if there are less than two outs, the process can repeat, leading to a fifth strikeout (or more) in the inning. A fifth strikeout has not happened in a regulation game in the major leagues, but has occurred three times in the minor leagues, most recently by Mike Schultz of the Lancaster JetHawks against the Rancho Cucamonga Quakes on July 16, 2004. In the major leagues, knuckleballer Joe Niekro also struck out five men in an inning during a spring exhibition game when Niekro was with the Houston Astros. Strikeout Records Pitchers The top 16 Major League Baseball career strikeout leaders (active players in bold): * (since 1901) through May 18, 2008 # Nolan Ryan - 5,714 # Roger Clemens - 4,672 # Randy Johnson - 4,653 #Steve Carlton - 4,136 # Bert Blyleven - 3,701 # Tom Seaver - 3,640 # Don Sutton - 3,574 # Gaylord Perry - 3,534 # Walter Johnson - 3,508 # Phil Niekro - 3,342 # Greg Maddux - 3,294 # Ferguson Jenkins - 3,192 # Bob Gibson - 3,117 # Curt Schilling - 3,116 # Pedro Martínez - 3,031 # John Smoltz - 3,011 The top 5 Major League Baseball single-season strikeout leaders (since 1900): # Nolan Ryan, 1973 - 383 # Sandy Koufax, 1965 - 382 # Randy Johnson, 2001 - 372 # Nolan Ryan, 1974 - 367 # Randy Johnson, 1999 - 364 The top 6 Major League Baseball career strikeout-per-nine innings leaders (since 1900): # Randy Johnson - 10.78 # Kerry Wood - 10.33 # Pedro Martínez - 10.20 # Nolan Ryan - 9.55 # Johan Santana - 9.50 # Sandy Koufax - 9.28 The top 5 Major League Baseball single season strikeout-per-nine innings leaders (since 1900): # Randy Johnson, 2001 - 13.41 # Pedro Martínez, 1999 - 13.21 # Kerry Wood, 1998 - 12.58 # Randy Johnson, 2000 - 12.56 # Randy Johnson, 1995 - 12.35 The Top 10 Major League Baseball single season strikeout totals (since 1900) Active pitchers in top 50 (as of April 29, 2008): :2. Roger Clemens - 4,672 :3. Randy Johnson - 4,636 :11. Greg Maddux - 3,294 :14. Curt Schilling - 3,116 :15. Pedro Martínez - 3,031 :16. John Smoltz -3,011 :22. Mike Mussina - 2,675 :26. Tom Glavine - 2,578 Batters The top 15 Major League Baseball career strikeout leaders (as of April 29, 2008): # Reggie Jackson - 2,597 # Sammy Sosa - 2,306 # Jim Thome - 2,071 # Andrés Galarraga - 2,003 # José Canseco - 1,942 # Willie Stargell - 1,936 # Mike Schmidt - 1,883 # Fred McGriff - 1,882 # Tony Perez - 1,867 # Dave Kingman - 1,816 # Bobby Bonds - 1,757 # Craig Biggio - 1,753 # Reggie Sanders - 1,614 # Carlos Delgado - 1,620 # Ken Griffey, Jr. - 1,608 Active batters in the top 50 (as of April 29, 2008): : 3. Jim Thome - 2,071 :21. Reggie Sanders - 1,614 :23. Carlos Delgado - 1,620 :25. Ken Griffey, Jr. - 1,608 :26. Jim Edmonds - 1,607 :32. Manny Ramírez - 1,570 :39. Alex Rodriguez - 1,543 :44. Mike Cameron - 1,500 :48. Jeff Kent - 1,482 Single season strikeout records (batters): Notes References * See also * List of Major League Baseball strikeout champions * List of pitchers who have struck out 18 or more batters in a nine-inning baseball game * 3000 strikeout club See also related lists *List of Major League Baseball players with 2000 hits *List of Major League Baseball players with 400 doubles *List of Major League Baseball players with 100 triples *List of top 500 Major League Baseball home run hitters *List of Major League Baseball players with 1000 runs *List of Major League Baseball players with 1000 RBI *Top MLB leaders in base on balls (walks) *List of Major League Baseball players with a .400 on-base percentage *List of Major League Baseball players with a .500 slugging percentage *List of Major League Baseball players with a .900 on-base plus slugging External links * Four Strikeouts in 1 Inning